


pay no attention to the man behind the curtain

by without_a_box



Series: we're off to see the wizard [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they forget that he is only human</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay no attention to the man behind the curtain

**Author's Note:**

> INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

they forget that he is only human,

 

they forget that Tony- _fucking_ -Stark is simply another person living on this planet,

they forget that in the grand scheme of things, that he saw way too much.

* * *

 

He still dreams of it.

The missile.

The hole in the sky.

The heat of the explosion.

The **cold** space.

* * *

The

 

 

**_ ~~empty~~ _ **

cold

 

 

~~**_ lifeless _ ** ~~

space.

* * *

 

**ITS ALL HIS GODDAMN FAULT AND NO ONE CAN SEE IT BECAUSE NO ONE REMEMBERS**

* * *

 

He jokes of course-

 

 

because he is only human trying to deal with something completely

**NOT**

**  
**-and the rest laugh and smile and-

 

 

_dear lord please stop smiling this is killing me_

_  
_-they take the rest of the week off.

* * *

 

~~some people need more than a week.~~

* * *

and he builds and builds and builds-

 

 

_(nobody sees it of course)_

they brush it off-

 

 

_hey where's tony?_

_down in the lab_

- **the planet is not ready for another invasion yet.**

* * *

 

> _neither is tony_

* * *

there are aliens and monsters and super soldiers and assassins

 

_and he's a man in a tin can_

* * *

 

it wasn't so bad at first, he could handle it.

avoid the subject,

his friends,

his emotions,

living beings.

 

 

~~and then a little kid asks a little question at the worst time possible.~~

* * *

Nobody believes he's fine,

**good he doesn't either.**

* * *

cause really in the end, all he ever was

 

was a clever man that everyone paid attention to.

~~but nobody looked behind the curtain to see what was really happening.~~  

**Author's Note:**

> ironman 3 really shows the human side of tony, the one who is affected by all the shit that happens to him.


End file.
